Confusion
by GoldStarGay
Summary: When Blaine transfers schools and begins to slowly fall in love with Kurt Hummel without even relizing it this fantasy is crushed by Sebastian Smythe, Kurts boyfriend. But is Sebastian the kind of faithful guy Kurt thinks he is and will Blaine be able to prove it to him without making his love for him to obvious?
1. Chapter 1

_Gave you my heart_

Finn and Rachel finished up the last line of their duet before the applause cued in. Rachel began bowing a Finn just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"I think we have our final number for our Christmas concert!" Mr. Shue said clapping his hands together. "Ya know, most of our assemblies haven't gone well but I think this ones going to be fantastic!"

"I just don't see why we have a Jewish girl singing lead for a Christmas song." Santana announced rather loudly from the back of the crowd of glee kids

"Because, Finn and Rachel sound good together and they should have a duet together." Mr. Shue stated matter-of-factly

"Just like they do in every assembly?" Kurt called out from across the stage. Sure he wanted the New Directions to do well at their assembly, but they could do well without Rachel and Finn belting out every single song. Everyone was a very talented singer in the New Directions but the only people who got showcased were Finn and god damned Rachel.

"You're just jealous, Kurt" Rachel called out

"Yes, Rachel I'm _sooo_ jealous of you." Kurt said, the sentence practically dripping with sarcasm

"Guys stop. Yes I-" 's sentence was cut off by the opening of a door. There was a boy standing in the door frame.

The boy was rather short and wore a green and white plaid shirt with a green bow tie and suspenders to match. His pants were white, as were his shoes. His hair was black with gel matting it down, he had beautiful hazel eyes, and a very nice smile.

"Hi," the boy said quietly "Is this glee club?" he stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, obviously nervous.

"Why, yes it is!" Rachel said stepping forward to shake his hand "I'm Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club, the academic challenge club, the book club, and the black student union club. We are always welcoming new members to glee club. I mean more people to sing bac-".

"Shut up, Rachel. Yes this is glee club what's it to you, hobbit?" Santana directed toward the boy with gelled back black hair.

"Well," the boy stepped forward "I'm Blaine and I'm interested in joining the New Directions" .

"Well you're welcome to join glee club if you audition first" Rachel clarified, deciding to ignore 's rule that everyone got in.

"Rachel, you know the rule" said "everyone is allowed to join glee club. So in that case welcome to the New Directions!"

There was scattered applause from everyone around the room. Except for Rachel of course who wasn't to fond of the idea of letting new members into the club with out even knowing if they had any vocal talent.

Then there was Kurt who just sat in the back still studying the new boys face and clothes. He was incrediblyhandsome and he seemed pretty polite. "Wait so you transferred here today?"Kurt asked to which Blaine nodded

"Isn't that a little suspicious?" Finn asked "I mean how do we know he isn't a spy or something?"

"Yeah really? Are we just gonna ignore the whole Jessie St. James situation that could be happening right here again?" Tina called out.

"Guys come on. He's been here for 5 minutes and you're already accusing him of spying?" interjected "We are very happy to have you here" he said toward Blaine . "Well, you're all free to go see everyone tomorrow in the choir room!"

And with that everyone went their separate ways.

Except Kurt

Kurt was sure to go and catch up to the new kid to see what he was about.

"Hey." Kurt said sneaking up behind Blaine "I just thought I'd formally introduce my self. I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt held out his hand which Blaine accepted

"Nice to meet you Kurt."Blaine said as he let go his hand

"So I didn't notice you at school today. What's up with that?" Kurt asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Well I was here. I don't tend to stick out very much with my height and everything" Blaine stated making Kurt laugh. They continued to talk until they were outside in the parking lot standing next to Kurt's car.

"Oh yeah sorry about Santana calling you a hobbit. She lives off of insulting people. Don't take it personally."

"Yeah. It's fine. Actually she should lose points for originality. Hobbit was my nick name at my old school." Blaine said laughing lightly at his own joke.

"Okay, well I'll see you in glee club tomorrow. I've gotta go." Kurt said as he fished his keys out of his bag.

"Ya, see ya in glee club." Blaine said smiling.

"Oh and just a tip. Tomorrow, I'd bring an extra pair of clothes." He said closing his car door and rolling the window down so Blaine could stick his head through the window.

"And why would I do that?" Blaine asked utterly confused

"One word, Blaine. Slushies." and with that Kurt back his car up and drove away.

What was that suppose to mean, Blaine thought as he got into his car. Should he actually bring an extra pair of clothes? Or was that jut one of Kurt's extremely witty jokes that he just didn't understand. He took out his phone to text him, but just as he began typing in the contact name of _Kurt_ he remembered he didn't get his number.

Damn. Now what? He was just suppose to wait another 24 hours to see Kurt again? Wow he just met him and he felt like he's known Kurt for years.

Blaine decided that there was nothing left to do but go home and wait until tomorrow. What was he gonna do drive around town until he found Kurt's house? And with that though Blaine started his car and drove out of the McKinley parking lot.

Blaine woke up the next morning rather excited for various reasons.

There was 2 more days till Christmas break

Today was his 2nd day at his new school

He was a part of glee club

and 4. Kurt Hummel

Oh Kurt Hummel was a blessing sent from the first-day-of-school-gods. He was kind, generous, inviting, and funny. Yeah, Blaine Anderson really _really _liked Kurt Hummel. And it was fantastic.

He continued his morning routine as normal only this time with a spring to his step. He packed an extra pair of clothes just as Kurt had said to, then continued to change into his outfit for the day which consisted of a white shirt with a red collar, red skinny jeans, and a hat.

When he arrived at school the first thing he saw was Kurt, messing with his locker trying to get the combination right. Kurt looked up and their eyes met. Kurt smiled and waved and Blaine did the same thing back. Kurt turned away and began walking away to his first class. Blaine couldn't help but look at the way Kurt's hips swiveled side to side when he walked. It was indeed _very _attractive.

While Blaine was busy admiring Kurt's hips he didn't even see the swarm of football player approaching him armed with cups of slushies.

"WELCOME TO MCKINLEY GLEE-OTCH!" one of the footballs players screamed in his face before throwing the first of four slushies into his face

When all the slushies had been thrown and there were no more football players left Blaine wiped his eyes off and headed to the nearest bathroom. He had to wonder the halls for a good two minutes before he could find a bathroom. It was only his second day of school.

Blaine flung the door open and headed straight for the sink to wash out his eyes which were still burning. He finished cleaning off his face and then went into a stall to change into the extra clothes he brought (thank god for Kurt). When he got out of the stall there was a taller guy washing his hands at the sink.

Blaine walked over and began washing his hands also.

"Hey are you new?" the tall boy asked

"Yeah. Blaine Anderson" Blaine stuck his hand out and the boy took it and shook it.

"Sebastian Smythe. Are you by any chance the new glee member?" Sebastian asked knowingly.

Blaine put his hands over his face "Please don't slushy me this is my last pair of clothes"

Sebastian began laughing loudly. "Oh my god! Haha no, I'm in glee club too! I'm the lead singer actually. I was wondering why someone wold want to slushy someone as cute as you."

"Yeah. Is that like a normal thing here or am I just an easy target because of my height?" Blaine asked which earned him a chuckle from Sebastian.

"You're funny." Sebastian said "But yeah all new glee members get slushied. Sorry about that. All the glee kids keep extra clothes in their lockers just in case though. I suggest you do the same. Wouldn't want amazing clothes like that getting trashed now would we?" Sebastian asked

_Rinngggg_

"That's our bell" Sebastian said "I'll see you around Blaine." and with that Sebastian was gone

"Yeah, see ya around" Blaine said to himself. He didn't even care if Sebastian couldn't hear him cause he only had one thing on his mind.

Was Sebastian hitting on him?


	2. Chapter 2

The day continued on as normal for Blaine. Spanish, science, gym, lunch, English, and so on. Then there was glee club, which Blaine was rather excited for.

Blaine walked into the class room with a smile plastered on his face. He looked around to see Rachel talking to Puck who had an annoyed look on his face. He saw Tina and the boy in the wheel chair ,whose name he couldn't remember, singing a tune ,he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Hey, Blaine" a voice from behind Blaine called out

Blaine turned around quickly to see Kurt and Sebastian sitting next to each other in the top row of chairs. Kurt was waving his hand toward him as an indication for him to go sit with them.

"Hey, guys look hobbits back" Santana shouted over everyone

"Back off Santana" Sebastian shouted back

At that moment Mr. Shue came through the door and went and wrote a single word on the white board with his black marker. Once he was done the word read _duet _in big black letters.

"Duet. Someone tell me what it means." Mr. Shue said looking for volunteers.

Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes, Rachel go ahead." Mr. Shue said

"A duet is a musical composition for two singers or instruments" she said smiling

"Try-hard" Puck said quietly

"Yes, Rachel. And this will be this weeks assignment." All the kids began looking around to find a partner of their choice "But you will be picking your partners name out of this hat." Mr. Shue finished

There were groans throughout the room.

"Come on can't we at least pick our own partners? I really don't want to get stuck with Mr. Leprechaun over here." Santana said nodding her head to Rory who look mildly

offended.

"I told you he was a leprechaun" Brittney whispered quietly over to Artie who just nodded not knowing how to respond to that.

"No, Santana your partner is who you pick. Now come on up everyone" concluded

Pairing was quick and easy. Artie and Sam, Tina and Sugar, Finn and Rory, Brittney and Rachel, Sebastian and Quinn, and Santana and Mike. Which left Blaine and Kurt.

Thank the heavens, Blaine thought.

"Do you wanna practice at my place tomorrow after school?" Kurt whispered into his ear from behind him.

"I can't. I have to go to help with something at my moms work tomorrow after school." Blaine said with a slight frown.

"Then what about after glee practice today? You can just follow my car to my house." Kurt responded with a hopeful smile

"Sounds good." Blaine said basicly doing back flips in his head. I mean why shouldn't he! He was going to Kurt Hummel's house and was going to sing a duet with him! How could this get any better?!

The rest of glee club went by very slowly to Blaine. All he wanted to do was leave and go and practice his duet with Kurt. So when practice let out he was the first one out the door.

Blaine followed Kurt's car to his house ,as Kurt had directed him to do, and when they arrived Kurt opened the door to reveal his dad on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey, Dad. This is Blaine. He just transferred yesterday and we got paired for a duet in glee club, we'll be in my room." Kurt said in one breath.

"Okay. Dinners in 2 hours" Kurt's dad responded

Kurt opened the door to the basement and began to go down the steps. Blaine followed close behind him.

When Blaine stepped into Kurt's room he was very impressed with the decor. "You're room is very nice"

"Thanks I just re-did it about 2 months ago. I am also very happy with it." Kurt said with a short chuckle. "Okay so ,song ideas?"

"None whats-so-ever" Blaine said flatly

"We could hit shuffle on my Iphone and see what comes up?" Kurt suggested pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

"Good idea" Blaine said as he flopped himself on to Kurt's bed

The first few songs that came up weren't necessarily bad songs, they just weren't duet material. They listened to at least 12 different songs before the perfect one came up it was 'Let It Snow'.

"So is this our final decision?" Kurt asked

"I think it is. All we have to do is lower the key , we could add in some harmonies ,and then even add in some vocal runs during the instrumental parts, then were all set" Blaine responded.

"Then 'Let It Snow' it is." Kurt said smiling "Are you staying for dinner?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side.

"Oh no. I couldn't. I mean I just met your dad and I didn't even really meet him. I just listened to you two talk and-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt

"You're funny when you ramble on like that" Kurt stated as he began to get off his bed

"Th-" Blaine was cut off again when the song on his Iphone changed to 'One Hand, One Heart' from West Side Story

"Oh my god! This is Sebastian and I's song!" Kurt said jumping slightly

Blaine became confused. What did Kurt mean by His and Sebastian's song? They weren't dating. Were they? Oh god what if they were?! But that's impossible Sebastian was hitting on him in the bathroom earlier that day. Or did Blaine just get flirting confused with Sebastian being very _very_ kind to him.

"Ya, Sebastian and I are dating...that doesn't bother you does it? Me being gay?" Kurt asked.

Well shit. Blaine thought. So much for dating Kurt. Blaine just thought he was destined to be forever alone the rest of his life cause there was no way he could compete with Sebastian. He was like prince charming pulled straight out of a fairytale. Blaine then realized that Kurt just asked him a very important question and he was just sitting there looking sad.

"What? No, god no. I'm gay too." Blaine responded not hesitating another second.

"You are?" Kurt asked rather shocked

"Ya, isn't it obvious?" Blaine said gesturing to his outfit which consisted of a black and pink stripped shirt, black pants, and a pink bow-tie

"I don't know." Kurt said flatly "I'm not the one to apply labels."

"Well that's good. Great actually. But anyways ,enough about me, how long have you and Sebastian been dating?"

"6 months in 2 weeks." Kurt said with a smile "I've been trying to come up with a Christmas present for him. I wa- "

Kurt was cut off by his dad yelling down stairs

"Kurt! Dinner's ready!" Burt shouted down the steps

"Coming Dad!" Kurt shouted back

The rest of the night went okay. Kurt and Blaine ate dinner, practiced their duet, ended up watching a movie, then went their separate ways. They decided they would be ready to preform with at least 1 more day of practice.

The only thing wrong was that Blaine felt mixed emotions. He was sad, grateful, and confused all at the same time. He was sad because he had just lost any chance of being with a guy , that he was actually interested in. He was grateful that he didn't have to go through telling Kurt that he liked him and him possibly not returning the feelings, and he was confused because he was almost positive Sebastian had been hitting on him earlier in the bathroom.

Friend-zone it is then.

The next day in glee club some of the pairs preformed their duets. Artie and Sam did 'Footloose', Brittney and Rachel did 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody', and Sebastian and Quinn did ' Baby It's Cold Outside'

"You two did great!" Kurt said to Sebastian after a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe" Sebastian responded

Blaine hated pet names. If he could ,he would gather all the pet names in the world and throw them into the nearest fire. When (and _if_ ,) he got a boyfriend he would never use them. They made him want to gag.

"What are you doing tomorrow? My parents are out of town" Sebastian said in a low seductive voice to Kurt, trying to make sure nobody would hear, but Blaine could hear loud and clear what the two were saying.

"As lovely as that sounds, Blaine and I have to practice our duet." Kurt said just as quietly

"Are you sure you can't?" Sebastian said sticking out his bottom lip so he could pout.

"How about I make it up to you?" Kurt asked

"And how would you that?" Sebastian asked putting his bottom lip back in place.

"You could come to my house after school on Friday. My dad has to work late" Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear

"I don't know if I can wait a whole 2 days." Sebastian pouted

"Fine stay home and be a loser" Kurt teased

"I'll be over at 4" Sebastian said then leaned in for a kiss

"Okay" Kurt said as he broke the kiss

Blaine felt a little bad. Was he a burden to Kurt? Something he had to deal with just because they were paired for a duet?

"Hey, can you text me before you're about to come over?" Kurt asked leaning over to the left a little.

"I don't have your number" Blaine said turning his head so he could talk to Kurt's face

Kurt found a pen took Blaine's hand and wrote down his cell phone number

_Well that's one way to get Kurt's number _Blaine thought in his head

"And there ya go" Kurt said finishing his last digit

"Thanks, I'll text you

"Yes, yes you will" Kurt said just as the bell rang.

All the glee kids hopped out of their seats and left. Sebastian's arm around Kurt's waist. Then something unexpected happened. Sebastian turns back to Blaine whose right behind and winks at him.

Blaine just walked away stunned. When he reached his locker, he opened it and dumped his books in it. Then something even more unexpected happened.

"Hey" Blaine heard a voice from behind him and turned around only to reveal Sebastian standing against the row of lockers, hands in his jean pockets.

"Hi" Blaine said before he returned his attention back to putting his stuff away

"You're rocking those jeans" Sebastian said to him

"Thanks. I think they make my legs look longer." Blaine said smiling

"They also help in _other_ departments"

Blaine froze. Sebastian just complimented his ass.

"Thanks" Blaine managed to squeaked out in a very high pitched voice.

"So what are you? Straight, bi, gay?" Sebastian asked walking over to the other side of Blaine so he could see his face.

"I'm gay." Blaine said

"Perfect."

Before Blaine could say anything Sebastian turned on his heels and left.

Yes, Sebastian was _definitely _hitting on him.

Well fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay my computer broke and I had to get a new one so I wiill be back to weekly updates now! :) Thanks!**

Blaine laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He found it very pathetic that it was the beginning of break and here he was doing nothing. He had really no friends to call. Kurt was with Sebastian, he wasn't very close with the rest of the glee club, and all his old friends were still at school since they're break was next week. Blaine pulled out his phone to see if anyone had texted him. No texts

Blaine then began to log onto Facebook and go through his news feed. He scrolled down looking at all his friends' posts about having so much fun. Upon reading post he saw a post by Jeff saying ' Heading to Scandles with Nick 3'.

Blaine wasn't familiar with the area but he definitely knew what Scandles was. It was the gay bar about an hour away. He thought over his options. Stay at home , bored or go to Scandles and have fun. The latter was definitely the best option .

It took nearly 30 minutes for Blaine to change and style his hair. He told his parents he was heading over to Kurt's house, cause really he wasn't going to tell them he was going to a gay bar.

When Blaine got to Scandles it was 11:14. He pulled his fake ID out of the glove compartment and continued to exit the car, go past the bouncer, and order a drink.

The bartender was a mid 20's blonde. She served Blaine his drink then proceeded to serve other customers which is why it surprised him when she came came back to have an actual conversation with him.

"So how old are you?" She asked

Blaine panicked no one's ever asked his age. "22" he said as calmly as possible

"Funny, really how old are you, cause I know you're still a teenager," she saw the panicked look in Blaine's eyes. "Don't worry I won't call the cops. We have underaged people all the time. So really how old are you?"

Blaine relaxed a little "17"

"You're cute. Guys must hit on you all the time, huh?" She said laughing a little

"You'd be surprised.," Blaine held out his hand "I'm Blaine."

The bartender took it and lightly shook it "Wendy. So what do you want to drink?"

Blaine laughed "I just finished this one" he said pointing to his cup

"Come on, loosen up a little! I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything to stupid." Wendy said punching Blaine playfully on the shoulder.

"Okay , okay! Umm something strong but not to strong" Blaine decided

Wendy turned around and began to mix multiple liquids. She slid the drink over to Blaine, which he drank with out question. For some odd reason he trusted Wendy.

On drink turned into two, which turned into 3, which turned into many, many more. Blaine with multiple people and many people bought him drinks. The DJ was playing some Rhianna song when he was dancing.

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and began dancing again before he looked up to see who had called his attention.

"Hey" the guy said. He was tall (well everyone was tall to Blaine), he had brown hair, and was grinning as if he had found a lost treasure.

"Heyyyyyyy" Blaine slurred. "I think I know you!" he said excitingly. "It's..um...S-S-Sebastian! Yeah I know you!"

"How much have you had to drink?!" Sebastian laughed

"I've only had one beer!" Blaine smiled. "Dance with me!"

"Gladly" Sebastian said with a smirk.

They danced to about 5 songs before Blaine was exhausted. The alcohol had worn off a little bit, but Blaine was still drunk. Drunk enough to follow Sebastian into the bathroom with out questioning.

"Aren't you s'pose to be with Kurt?" He slurred propping himself onto the bathroom counter.

"I told him I wasn't feeling well. I love him and all but he can be annoying at times" Sebastian shrugged and stepped closer to Blaine "but let's not talk about Kurt right now, let's talk about us."

"What 'bout us?" he laughed

"If it isn't obvious I like you. You're incredibly good looking and pretty much everyone's gay bar super star." Sebastian said taking another step toward Blaine.

"Oh am I?" Blaine blushed

"Yeah. Any guy would kill to have you. And luckily Kurt's desperately in love with me and the only other gay guy at McKinley is Jeremy but he's a sophomore." Another step. They were inches apart now and another step would seal the space between them." I want you" another steps `

Their lips connected. Blaine was hesitant at first but then actually began to enjoy the kiss. It felt so right and wrong at the same time. There was that little voice in his head screaming at him saying "What are you doing!? You're Kurt's friend! You're kissing his BOYFRIEND!" and then there was the other voice saying "This is nice. When else is this going to happen? It's Ohio, there's like NO gay people in Ohio." He decided to listen to the second voice.

Sebastian broke the kiss then began to kiss down his jaw to his neck picking a spot to suck on until a red mark was there. "You are incredibly hot" he growled into Blaine's ear. Sebastian picked Blaine up from the counter and gently set him on the floor.

Blaine was rather surprised when Sebastian picked him up considering his weight, and that his hands were on his ass. He let out a little squeak that Sebastian responded to by laughing. He put his hands under Sebastian's shirt and began to feel around. Sebastian definitely had abs, like really nice abs. That was certainly a turn on. He began to feel around more trying to see what he could find.

_RINNNGGGG_

RINNNGGG

Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket to show Kurt's contact name. He hit decline then turned back to Blaine "Where were we?" he smirked.

It was like the wheels in Blaine's brain finally began turning again. Here he was on the dirty floor of a gay bar making out with his friends boyfriend. This was wrong, this was _so_ wrong. "No where." Blaine stood up abruptly. "You can't tell Kurt about this! You can't tell anyone about this!"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna tell anyone" Sebastian said putting his hands up in surrender

Blaine ran our of Scnadles as fast as he could. He turned on the car and drove home going over the speed limit dramatically. That was a terrible idea. He was still half drunk. When he got home he ran up to his room and then proceeded to cry, and cry, and cry. How would he tell Kurt? _Should_ he tell Kurt? Sebastian wasn't going to tell so why should he?

Blaine received a text from Kurt at 2:35

From: Kurt :)

Hey,(Sorry if I woke you up) I'm going for coffee tomorrow around 12 you in?

Could Blaine actually be around Kurt with out spitting out the truth or bursting into tears? Well he would have to try cause he at least owed Kurt coffee. He fell asleep after texting his response saying that yes he was in for coffee. He definitely didn't sleep well that night.

Blaine was awoken by a call from Kurt

"Hello" he said in a sleepy voice. His head hurt a little but it was probably just a hangover.

"Hey Blaine! Sorry if I woke you up...again, but do you want to pick you up to get coffee?" Kurt said in a happy cheerful voice.

"Oh, you don't have to don't you live on the other side of town?" Blaine questioned

"I don't care. I have to pick up Sebastian too. He lives around there."

Sebastian's coming? Oh shit, Sebastian's coming "Oh then yeah sure. Thanks Kurt."

"Anytime, be there in 20. Bye"

20? What time was it?! He turned his head to look at the clock, it read 11:35. How was he gonna get ready in time!

He sprung out of bed to choose an out fit going with a tight with shirt and red skinny jeans. He turned to look in the mirror only to see his hair was horrendous. He must've fell asleep with the gel in it. He ran to the sink and wet it trying to get the gel from the previous night out. When he was sure most of it was out he reached out for the bottle of gel only to hear the honk of a car outside his house.

This wasn't good. No one (except his parents) had ever seen his hair ungelled. Guess that was gonna change. He grabbed his wallet and ran downstairs and out to the white Navigator.

"Oh my god, your hair!" Kurt said in a high voice cupping his hands over his mouth.

"I know, I know it's bad." Blaine said slightly embarrassed.

"No! It's amazing! It looks so soft!" Kurt said in an even higher voice. "Wow, you should always wear it like that its...amazing...hot even"

Blaine blushed. Kurt just called him hot. Or his hair? Either way it's a compliment. "Thanks. So where does Sebastian live?"

"Right down the street actually," Kurt smiled "You guys can be neighbor buddies!" he stopped the car and layed his hand on the horn. Sebastian immediately ran out the door and into the car.

"Hey babe," Sebastian said pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Hey, Blaine" he smirked

"I see you're feeling better" Kurt said smiling

"Yeah, tons I guess I just had to sleep it off" he shrugged "What'd you do with out me?"

"I watched Disney movies. You know the ones you refuse to watch with me!" Kurt laughed

"Hey you like your movies I like mine!" Sebastian smiled "What'd you do last night, Blaine?"

"Oh, just stayed at home ,ya know, same old same old" Blaine lied. He didn't like lying but what was he suppose to say? 'Great went to Scandles and made out with Sebastian, same old, same old'

"Well isn't that a big lie!" Kurt said

Did he know? Oh my gosh he knew! "W-What do you mean" he stuttered

"You have a huge hickey on your neck! Who was it?" Kurt asked pointing to the mark Sebastian had made the night before.

"Kurt, I'm sure Blaine doesn't want to share his sex life with us." Sebastian interrupted (thank god)

Blaine sent a grateful look over to Sebastian

"Oh come on! At least tell us who!" Kurt laughed

"That is classified" Blaine said laughing at the same time.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
